Sick and Tired
by huffle-bibin
Summary: When a new girl comes to the litttle town of Lima, life will never be the same. Possible FinnXOC later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Finn

Finn was sick and tired. He was sick and tired of school, of failing because he didn't have time to study. He was sick and tired of his winey clingy girlfriend Quinn. He was sick and tired of Rachel being so demanding at Glee practices, bringing everyone down but not seeing her own flaws. He was sick and tired of Puck, his "best friend" who was suddenly not supportive, not there and with Quinn all too much. He was sick and tired of all the pretenders and fakers. He was sick and tired of the stupid cliques and groups that everyone was too scared to break free of. He was sick and tired of his high football coach and his teachers and his overprotective mother and his life. But most of all, he was sick and tired of himself. He had to act the part, be the cool jock but still save all of the poor defenseless kids from the big bad ones. He was sick and tired of pretending too. Really he was just a normal high school kid with a semi- screwed up past. He just wanted to be Finn, but no one would let him.

Finn was glad there was no practice after school, no Glee, no football. Quinn was going to be "at work" and Puck would be "around". He knew what they were doing, but he didn't try to stop it. He was too tired to care anymore. Rachel had a strict MySpace schedule to adhere to, and the rest of the Glee kids were going bowling. They never thought to invite him. They assumed he had something better to do. It was alright though, he didn't mind. He just wanted to go home and sleep while his mom was on a date with another rich business snob. Sighing he slammed the locker door shut as the bell for first period rang and he headed off to class.

* * *

He made it all the way to third hour before he ran into anyone who annoyed him right now. Which was pretty much everyone he knew.

"Hey Finn," Rachel said in her annoyingly perky voice.

"Ugh. Hi Rach," he replied hesitantly, not wanting to talk with her.

"So, MySpace is down and Tina is sick and she was driving to bowling so the only way everything will work out tonight is if Glee happens because we're all stuck at school for an hour and a half. So can you come?" she asked quickly.

"No, I," he sighed at the look of hurt in her eyes and amended, "Sure, I'll be there."

"Great, thanks Finn!" she bubbled, hugging him.

She ran off to class just in time to make Finn late. He walked into Spanish, telling Mr. Schue that it was Glee stuff that made him late. He understood and Finn sighed in relief as he melted into his chair, hoping to become invisible. It was going to be another long day.

* * *

Finn was wandering the halls during free period. He was supposed to be somewhere else, but he couldn't remember where. It was just one of those days. Walking past an empty classroom Finn was surprised to hear noise coming from the always deserted room. Standing next to the door frame he identified the noise as someone singing. Straining, he managed to make out the words.

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

As the mysterious voice, obviously belonging to girl, Finn slipped quietly into the room to watch her, fascinated by his new discovery.

_  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_

_I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

The last words had a breathy quality, and he saw her shoulders shake with silent sobs. He knocked lightly on the door and walked into the room. The girl whipped around, a tear rolling slowly down her cheek.

"What's going on?" Finn asked softly, not wanted to spook the girl.

"Singing, crying, not my homework. The usual. Well, the new usual anyways. Why do you care?" she asked, defensive.

Finn was surprised with her honesty, expecting the usual I'm fine crap. "Because no one should have to cry alone," he replied, sitting down on a desk across from where she was standing.

"Well gee, aren't you a ray of sunshine. Wanna cry with me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not really, but if that'll make you feel better. I was thinking maybe talking about why you were crying," he said, motioning for her to sit.

"Sorry, I've gotta do my Spanish homework," she replied, turning for the door.

"You have Schue for Spanish, right?" he asked.

"Doesn't everyone?" she replied.

"True. Your fine then, tell him that you were talking with me about Glee and it'll be cool," he shot back, grabbing her hand.

"Ugh, fine, I'll talk," she grouched, sitting down.

"So, why country?" Finn started.

"It's the music of pain," she shot back, smiling.

The bell signaling the end of fourth hour rang shrilly, interrupting the conversation Finn was having.

"Well, that's the bell," Finn stated.

"No really?" the girl said sarcastically.

"Before you go, two things. One, so you don't have to lie to Mr. Schue, Glee meets every other Wednesday night. There's an extra meeting tonight, if you wanna come. Two, what's your name?" he asked, slightly embarrassed that he hadn't asked earlier.

"Ok. Um, one- thanks. I think I'll check it out. I've got nothing better to do tonight. And two, you can call me Mary. Everyone does. See ya Finn!" she said cheerfully, leaving the room.

Finn grinned at the odd girl's shrinking form, and then thought back to their conversation. Now that he thought about it, he never told her his name. Wondering how she knew who he was he walked off to Math in a better mood than he had been in for a long time.

* * *

A/N

Song is Breathe by Taylor Swift (trust me, the song choice makes sense later when you hear more about Mary)

Hey guys!! So, I fell in love when I watched Glee the other day. I just thought 'Hey, free TV show. Cool.' You know, watch it once, forget about it. But I was sucked in, utterly enamored with the show. So now I'm waiting anxiously for this fall for season one. I couldn't wait (or study for finals. YUCK! ) for the rest of the show, so here you go! Please REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ANYONE BUT MARY!!!! Now onwards :)

* * *

Chapter Two- Mary

Mary was sick and tired. She was sick and tired of moving every six months because her bother couldn't stop getting kicked out of a school. She was sick and tired of living with her sleazy business man dad who was never home. She was sick and tired of seeing her mom through Plexiglas and only being able to talk through fake payphones because she was caught dealing drugs. Again. She was just sick and tired of it all.

However Mary was not focusing on the bad. She was determined to make today a good day. Well, an ok day. Well, a day better than yesterday. Which, considering yesterday, wouldn't be all that hard to do. She kept her head held high as she walked into her new school. It was the middle of the semester so she wasn't expecting to make friends anytime soon. Sighing as the bell rang, she rushed to her first hour, praying that she wouldn't get lost.

* * *

It was only fifth hour when she broke down (A/N I'm using my school schedule. We have 9 classes every day for 45 minutes each. 60 minutes if it's a lab class. So fifth hour is fairly early.) She felt so alone, and for the first time her cousin and best friend wouldn't be there to help her get through the move. He had died just last week, and she was taking it as just hard as his parents. Walking into an empty classroom she started singing country music. The music of pain, according to Xander Harris.

At the end of the song she had started to cry, apologizing that she had been late to get him to go to the movies, that he had to walk across the street when that car had come speeding down the road, the driver not looking for just a second. She remembered seeing the blood all over the road and his notebook that was always on his person on the side of the road, not damaged in any way at all. She remembered seeing the police, the driver who had hit him. Tears ran down her face at the memory.

A knock on the door pulled her out of the painful thoughts and she spun around to see who it was.

"What's going on?" the boy at the door asked. She noticed that Finn was written on the back of his shirt when he turned to close the door.

"Singing, crying, not my homework. The usual. Well, the new usual anyways. Why do you care?" she asked, defensive.

"Because no one should have to cry alone," the boy replied, looking surprised at her answer.

"Well gee, aren't you a ray of sunshine. Wanna cry with me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not really, but if that'll make you feel better. I was thinking maybe talking about why you were crying," he replied, waving for her to sit down.

"Sorry, I've gotta do my Spanish homework," she replied with fake sorrow coloring her voice, glad to be able to escape to the library.

"You have Schue for Spanish, right?" he asked.

"Doesn't everyone?" she shot back

"True. Your fine then, tell him that you were talking with me about Glee and it'll be cool," he responded, grabbing her wrist before she could leave the room.

"Ugh, fine, I'll talk," she said irritated.

"So, why country?" Finn asked, referring back to her choice of music.

"It's the music of pain," she shot back, smiling.

"Really, according to who?" he questioned her.

"Xander Harris. Don't you watch Buffy?" she responded, smiling.

* * *

After a rather long conversation that followed a rather random path that didn't ever hit on why she was crying, the purpose of the entire conversation. Well, for Finn anyways. The bell rang, cutting off her story of how Brent, her brother, got kicked out of school for the first time.

"Well, that's the bell," Finn stated obviously.

"No way!" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Finn called her back just before she could leave. "Before you go, two things. One, so you don't have to lie to Mr. Schue, Glee meets every other Wednesday night. There's an extra meeting tonight, if you wanna come. Two, what's your name?"

"Ok. Um, one- thanks. I think I'll check it out. I've got nothing better to do tonight. And two, you can call me Mary. Everyone does. See ya Finn!" she said cheerfully, leaving the room and a rather shocked Finn behind her. Now she started looking for the elusive Spanish room.

* * *

It was only five minutes into class when Mary arrived, her best time yet.

-¿Por qué Ud. llegan tarde? (Why did you arrive late?)  
Mr. Schue asked her, expecting a questioning look and confusion.

-Por qué no sabía dónde está la clase. (Because I didn't know where the class was.)  
Mary answered using the Spanish she learned over the summer in independent study.

"Well, want to introduce yourself to the class? In Spanish, if you would," Mr. Schue asked her.

-Me llamo es Elizabeth, pero Uds. puedes llamarme Mary. (My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Mary)  
She said quickly before taking a seat.

"Bueno! Now who knows what she just said?" Mr. Schue asked, moving on with the lesson. Mary sunk into her seat with relief as class started.

* * *

"Mr. Schue?" Mary asked after class, approching his desk.

"How can I help you Mary?" he asked, smiling.

"Well, one, I don't have the homework done. Sorry. I tried to do it during study hall, but Finn was bugging me," she started.

"Don't worry about it. It's your first day, you don't need to get homework to make up from me. I'll just not have those assignments in your grade," he said, cutting her off.

"Thanks! And two, Finn was talking to me about Glee. Where are rehearsals?" she asked, suddenly more shy than usual.

"In the auditorium. Come by this afternoon, you can watch the rehearsal and then decide if you want to join," Mr. Schue said, obviously excited that someone else was excited about Glee.

"I'll be there!" she said, feeling slightly better.

As she left the room she thought about how this move could in fact be a good thing.

* * *

So, chapter two! As a side note, my nickname is Mary, and much like Elizabeth, my name is no where near Mary. It's my math teacher, he called me Mary and it stuck. Just an interesting tidbit. Do you guys like the pov switches? I feel that it helps get into the mind of the character, but that could just be me. The spanish speaking is notated by the dashes because there are no quotation marks in spanish. (Thank you Senora for that one). Review and let me know what you thought!!


End file.
